A Dragon's Tail
by irondragon488
Summary: Gajeel Redfox is a dragon lord with an evil twin brother,Acnologia. The twins are known for their immense power and the fact that they can change into dragons. Levy McGarden is a princess whose kingdom gets attacked and destroyed by Acnologia. Her father is an emotionally abusive and selfish man who wants nothing more than to marry her off to a noble.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Gajeel Redfox is a dragon lord with an evil twin brother,Acnologia. The twins are known for their immense power and the fact that they can change into dragons. Levy McGarden is a princess whose kingdom gets attacked and destroyed by Acnologia. Her father is an emotionally abusive and selfish man who wants nothing more than to marry her off to a noble,so he can earn a lot of cash. Levy gets more than she bargained for when Gajeel brings her to his castle. In a world full of destruction,violence,and power,love will conquer all._

 _Rated M for: violence,language,sex,and gore._

The Kingdom Of Sevardodus was in an uproar. One dragon lord had attacked and wanted nothing but destruction. Acnologia Redfox was evil and ruthless,he was known for being as cold as the scales on his body. Stories of the twin dragon lords were often told to the mages of Servardodus. The older twin,Gajeel Redfox currently ruled The Kingdom Of Adrilian.

The Redfox brothers were pretty different from one another. While Gajeel had a reputation for being pretty ruthless himself sometimes,he often donated his time to helping the poor.

Levy McGarden was the princess of Servardodus and her life was currently in grave danger. She had been dealing with a lot of stress recently. Since she became of age,her father was ready to marry her off.

While she was reading,she heard a huge crash in the castle. Smoke started to fill her lungs,so she started to run as fast as her legs could possibly take her. Levy finally made it out of the castle and wanted to cry at what she had saw. Everything was ruined,dead bodies laid on the ground,and a huge dragon was still killing her people.

The dragon sniffed the air and turned to her,snarling. The princess knew it was Acnologia and he looked very angry. Levy panicked as the dragon approached her. She couldn't move no matter how hard she tried and the next thing she knew,she was being knocked to the ground by the sheer force of his roar.

The evil in his eyes sent chills down her spine.

"Please don't kill me," she pleaded.

The dragon lifted his head and roared again. Acnologia just stared at her as he transformed into his human form,laughing manically.

"Princess McGarden,you must be very afraid right now."

Levy just started at him as she stood up.

"Not going to speak to me? I think that might be a grave mistake,Princess." The young lord growled lowly as he approached her.

"I think you should leave! You have done enough damage to my kingdom!"

"Well then,Princess I guess it's time to show you the true power of a dragon lord."

Before Levy could register what was going on,his hand was wrapped around her neck.

The evil smile on his face made her sick.

She couldn't breathe. Why did this man have to be so strong?

"I think you should come with me to my kingdom and become my wife. I'm sure you could give me some strong offspring. You are a mage after all…or are you going to choose my brother?"

Levy wanted to laugh at him. There was no way in hell she would marry this man. She knew she had to choose a husband soon,or her father would just leave her out on the streets to rot. Sometimes the life of a noble wasn't as great as it seemed. However,she wasn't that desperate!

Acnologia let go of her neck to hear her response.

"No way in hell!" she yelled.

"Die!"

Before Levy could cast a spell to save herself,the dragon lord had her hands tied behind her back with his magic.

Acnologia grabbed a knife form his satchel and stabbed her in the side.

The princess screamed.

"All you have to do is marry me and I will stop."

"Never…" Levy choked out a sob.

Acnologia smirked as he turned his fingernails into claws and slapped her across the face,leaving claw marks and blood running down her cheek.

She looked down and saw her blood soak the ground. No one was there to save her. This was the end,she was going to die.

Acnologia turned his arm into a metal rod and knocked her upset the head with it as hard as he could.

Levy fell limp to the ground,blood pooling all around her.

Despite being hit in the head,Levy was still conscious for the time being,but she pretended she was dead.

"I guess I won't have to worry about you giving my brother any brats now. I want to rule this whole fucking continent. I will kill my brother and anyone who tries to stand in my way."

Levy opened her eyes briefly and she saw a huge black dragon that had just landed,he was covered in silver studs. She started to drift in and out of consciousness. Before her world turned completely black, she saw red eyes staring at her.

"Brother,it is so nice to see you again." Acnologia said shaking in fear. He knew Gajeel was very strong and it would take more than him to kill the fierce dragon lord.

Gajeel roared so loud the ground shook.

"I figured you might be angry."

Transforming back into a dragon,Acnologia took off in flight,leaving a very pissed off Gajeel behind. He knew Gajeel wouldn't come after him because he was too worried about the towns people.

The dragon lord snarled at his brother's retreating form. Looking back over to the princess,he approached her small form on the ground.

Gajeel had heard so much about her. People were always talking about how sweet,kind,and beautiful she was. He did have to admit she was very pretty even if she was covered in blood.

He knew why his brother had done this,it was because she wouldn't take his hand in marriage. His brother also knew that he wouldn't harm him. The fight for his kingdom was just beginning.

The young lord transformed into a human and gently picked the princess up off of the ground. It would probably be best if she stayed at his castle where she could be safe. He would protect her and make sure no one harmed her. If she lived up to her reputation and she agreed to it,he would take her as his bride.


	2. Chapter 2

How something so small could bleed so much,he didn't know. This girl had stained his hands and arms with her blood. The walk to his castle was hell. Flying in his dragon form was more of his thing,but if he put the princess on his back,she would probably fall off,and he didn't want that.

He couldn't help but notice the way she snuggled into his chest even though she was unconscious. There was something about her that made him want to hold her close and never let go. Of course he wouldn't tell anybody that.

When he got to the castle the looks on everyone's faces were that of horror and confusion. So many questions were asked.

"What happened?"

Was the first question that was asked by his best friend and the captain of his soldiers,Pantherlily. The giant exceed knew him better than anyone else.

Gajeel's main priority right now was to get her to the infirmary,so Lucy and Mira could treat her.

The young lord ignored his people and took her straight away to get treatment.

 **xxxx**

Everything was black,and her head hurt so bad. She couldn't speak,breathe,or scream. When she opened her mouth nothing would come out.

The sound of voices filled her ears,they didn't sound familiar.

The only thing she remembered were red eyes and a black dragon. Those red eyes and the way they had looked at her...

"Someone help me!" She tried to scream once again.

No matter how many times she yelled nothing would come out of her mouth.

She wanted nothing more than to wake up. Being inside of this darkness was torture. All she wanted was to speak to someone to know that her people were going to make it. That maybe this was all just a terrible nightmare.

 **xxxx**

"Oh my goodness,she looks horrible!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Just treat her." Was Gajeel's gruff reply as he placed the small princess on the bed.

"Mira,get me some stitches. Her head is split open pretty bad."

The young nurse couldn't help the tears she felt in her eyes. This poor girl was going to be in so much pain once she woke up. The way she was moving around was probably a sign that she would be waking up soon.

Mira handed Lucy the stitches.

Gajeel stood against the wall with his arms crossed,watching the two women work on the princess.

His brother did it once again. That dumb ass wanted nothing more than destruction. Going as far as asking the princess to marry him.

Gajeel scoffed to himself.

No way in hell would he let his brother ever lay a hand on this girl again.

Why did his family have to be so fucked up?

This girl made him feel weird,he had never felt like this before. When he looked into her eyes,he couldn't deny the spark that he felt between them. But why?

He didn't want to believe in that whole dragon falling in love and souls intertwining bullshit.

Sure he needed a wife and eventually brats to take over his kingdom when he kicked the bucket. But having someone out there that he was meant to be with?

He did get tired of just sleeping with women and not having a special connection. His best friend Pantherlily also always gave him shit for not finding a decent woman.

It isn't like the exceed knew what it was like being born with noble blood. He could only marry a noble,it was the law of the land. The bullshit his father used to always lecture him about when he was younger came to mind. He always told him about falling in love and starting a family. How he would know when he found the girl he was destined to be with.

Something about that girl laying in the bed...there was something about her that felt so familiar to him. She seemed so pure,innocent,kind,and not to mention,she was pretty.

Does she have what it takes to be with a dragon? Could she wiggle her way into his cold heart and make him feel whole?

Time would only tell.

"She's all fixed up." The blonde nurse said rubbing her hands together.

"Hey,Lucy did you notice the way Gajeel was looking at her?" Mira whispered.

"You two should know I can hear you even when you whisper. I'm a dragon,you know."

Gajeel glared at them. Leave it to them to gossip about his love life. They did always try playing matchmaker. If he wasn't a nice guy,he would kick their ass out on the street.

"If you two are done here,then I need you to prepare the other room for more patients. I sent Pantherlily with a crew to find survivors from the attack."

"Yes,Master Redfox." Both girls said in unison.

The young lord decided to take a seat next to the bed. He needed to ask her some questions about what happened when she finally wakes up.

The dragon would never tell anyone that he was actually ready to meet her and get to know her.

'No,dammit!' Gajeel thought to himself.

 _' I want to run my hands through her blue hair.'_

Gajeel face palmed. His mind wouldn't stop.

The young lord felt angry at himself for even having feelings like this. He had never even met her. Sure he had already planned to meet with her father about courting her and possibly taking her as his bride,but these feelings were something he wasn't used to. Gajeel Redfox was a bad ass not a damn sap!

Watching her rest,she looked so peaceful. He could hear her wincing.

The more she winced in pain,the more rage he felt towards his brother. This girl didn't deserve any of the shit that Acnologia had done.

That beautiful blue hair stained with blood,that beautiful face marred with pain,no she didn't deserve any of this.

Gajeel could feel his scales forming from the anger flowing through his veins. Acnologia would pay for this.


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of death was inescapable. Pantherlily tried not to gag as the stench entered his nostrils. These poor,poor people. Body parts were strewn all over the place. Princess Levy truly was a lucky woman to still be alive.

"Hold back!" Pantherlily yelled to his men.

"I don't see anyone alive sir."

"Jellal,we should probably look in more places. There has to be at least one survivor!"

Pantherlily led his men to another part of the rubble. Sure enough,Pantherlily heard coughing and groaning.

"W-Where is my daughter?" The man said coughing up blood. He appeared to be on the verge of death.

"Don't tell me you are the king?" The exceed sat the man up,looking at his wounds.

There was a huge gash in his abdomen and he was missing an eye.

"L-Levy is m-my daughter." The man choked out.

"Your daughter is alive,but unconscious,she is expected to wake up soon. Lord Redfox saved her from death."

"Please tell me you are talking about the good Redfox brother."

"Yes sir. Lord Gajeel is the one who took her."

"Good. I was planning on selling her to him,anyway." The man said smiling.

Pantherlily let out a growl. Levy didn't deserve to be treated like some inanimate object.

"That is for you to discuss with Lord Redfox,we are going to take you to the castle for treatment."

Pantherlily pulled the man to his feet.

"Our nurses are very good at what they do. Lord Redfox only hires the best."

The man groaned in pain as Pantherlily,and his men put him in the wagon.

 **xxxx**

Gajeel's eyes were getting heavy,but dread had settled deep into the pit of his stomach. He had a feeling there would be no survivors and the thought of telling her killed him on the inside. The princess had already been through enough hell without having to deal with that.

"How is she doing?" Lucy asked in a whisper.

"She's been groaning and talking in her sleep." Gajeel said looking at the princess.

"You should probably go to bed,Master Redfox."

"Nah,I will just sleep here."

Lucy couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips.

This was something she didn't see everyday,the young master staying by a girl's side.

Levy could see a light and she kept reaching for it. Her body felt so heavy. She kept trying and trying. The light was getting closer.

 _'I'm almost there.'_

 _xxxxxx_

Pantherlily carried Levy's father inside the castle.

"Where is Master Redfox?"

Lucy smirked at Pantherlily's question.

"You actually won't believe it."

"Try me." The exceed said lifting his eyebrow.

"He won't leave Levy's side."

Pantherlily chuckled.

"Don't say anything to him about it because we both know he will deny it." The blonde said as a small smile spread across her lips.

"I know, I am just kind of shocked..."

"I am going to take this man to the other infirmary room. Could you please tell him King McGarden wishes to speak with him?"

"I can do that." Lucy said as she headed to Levy's room.

Gajeel growled once he heard the door open again.

"What is it this time?" he asked in a whisper.

"Pantherlily found a survivor and has requested that you go see him in the other infirmary room. I will stay here with her."

Gajeel grunted in response.

"I will be back soon. If she wakes up,you better come get me."

Lucy tried not to chuckle.

"Yes,Master Redfox."

Pantherlily heard the door slam against the wall,the young dragon appeared to be angry.

"This better be important,Lil'."

"This is Levy's father." The exceed said pointing at the king.

Levy's father coughed as he reached out his hand for Gajeel to shake,the young lord just stared at his hand with disgust.

"Guess you aren't very formal,huh?" The king said chuckling.

"Bein' formal ain't my style."

"I just wanted to talk to you about my daughter. Are you interested in buying her?"

The question made Gajeel clench his fists in anger. The king was treating her like a fucking piece of meat,Levy didn't deserve any of that. By law if the lord wanted to court her,he did have to pay her father.

"Yes..." Gajeel scratched the back of his head nervously.

The king smiled. "Good! I'm sure she will make a great wife. If she isn't,then by all means bring her back,I will knock some sense into her."

Gajeel lost all control at that statement. The young master grabbed the king by his neck,causing him to choke.

"Ya might not want to talk about her like that." Gajeel gave a feral growl as scales formed on his arms.

Pantherlily got up quickly to pull the angry dragon off of the king.

"Master Redfox,what has gotten into you?" Pantherlily asked with concern.

Gajeel let go of the man and walked out the door,slamming it shut behind him.

The dragon was having inner turmoil as he grabbed his face. The sad thing was he had no idea what had come over him. The way that man talked about Levy had his blood boiling and now his dragon form was trying to take over. The blood lust was overbearing.

"NO!" Gajeel screamed as he felt his claws grow. Trying to get a hold of himself,he walked to Levy's room. His red eyes glowed in the dark hallway. If someone saw him and didn't know it was him,they would probably piss themselves in fear.

His whole body was starting to grow scales. Gajeel opened the door to Levy's room and Lucy looked at him startled by his transformation.

"Master Redfox,is everything okay?" The blonde asked concerned.

"I don't think so." He growled viciously.

"Levy is about to wake up,I can tell by how much she has been moving around."

Gajeel just let out a small growl in response.

"Please leave."

"But what if you turn into a dragon in here? Won't that destroy the room?"

"I will be fine!" He snarled at the nurse.

Lucy got startled by his sudden outburst and left in a hurry,she knew he wouldn't harm Levy,even if he were to transform.

The dragon took a seat by the bed once again,watching her peaceful expression. His arms were still covered in scales.

"What is wrong with me?"

The young lord stared at his claws,wondering what exactly had come over him. Did Acnologia do something to him? Was it Levy affecting him?

' _Son,one day you will meet a woman,and she will change you. You are a dragon,a beast who is possessive and aggressive. This woman will cause certain things to happen to you. You will become enraged if anyone speaks ill of her or tries to harm her in any way. You were born to protect her,to love her,and always be there for her. If you try and break destiny,you will end up destroying yourself. Your souls will become one and you will spend the rest of your lives together.'_

"Shut the fuck up,old man." Gajeel growled to himself.

The beast within him was dying to come out. Maybe he needed to go fly for a while and get it out of his system. Leaving her side didn't sit well with him,though.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jose Porla,I heard you wanted to see me?" Acnologia asked,holding a mouse up by its tail.

"Lord Redfox,it is a pleasure to finally meet you,I have heard so many wonderful things about you."

Acnologia put the mouse in his mouth and chewed it. Mice were one of his favorite meals and the sound of their bones crunching gave him goosebumps.

"I am one of the strongest dragons known to man." The young lord bluffed.

"I heard you are not as strong as your twin brother,Gajeel. The evil that you have in your heart is what I am interested in." Jose said with a smirk.

Acnologia grabbed Jose by the throat.

"Don't you ever compare me to Gajeel again! Don't even say his fucking name." The dragon snarled,showing his fangs.

The evil dragon lord loosened his hold around Jose's neck.

"What did you call me here for?"

"I want to help you take over the continent. Don't you want to kill your brother?"

"I can kill him myself,I don't need your help."

Acnologia let go of the man and smirked as his fingernails turned into claws. The dragon's fangs glinted in the moonlight. His prey stared at him with fear. Saying his brother was stronger than him was one of the worst things anyone could ever do. He sold his soul for a reason. Destroying anyone standing in his way was all he had on his mind. How dare this demon try to help him. The only ones aloud to help him were the blood sages.

The young lord started speaking in draconic. Jose had no idea what was in store until it was too late. The spell that was cast upon him shattered his soul. He could feel blood pouring out of his eyes. The pain was so intense that he screamed. All he could hear as he died was the maniacal laughter of the dragon lord before him. The tales were true,a dragon's power was the strongest out there,and anyone who dared to fight a dragon would die. Tales of the Redfox brothers were often told throughout the continent,and now he believed every single one of them as the world before him turned black and darkness took his soul.


	4. Chapter 4

Levy reached the light and she felt weightless. Finally,she was able to go back to the real world,she had gained consciousness.

Her eyes opened and she could see a candle had been lit beside her bed. The room she was in was fairly large and the bed she was laying in was extremely comfortable.

The petite princess looked over to see a bunch of black hair laying by her side. Whoever that was wasn't going to be very happy when they woke up. They were probably going to have a stiff neck.

"W-who are you?" Her voice was hoarse from not being used in days.

She watched as the stranger lifted his head off the bed and opened his eyes.

Those red eyes…..

"Yer awake. Took you long enough." The man grumbled.

"Excuse me? Who are you,and why am I here?"

"Gihi,I'm sure ya have heard all about me. A lot of people have stories about dragons. Wanna take a guess? Ya look like yer smart."

"You're a dragon…. I'm going to guess that you are the black dragon who saved me from Acnologia and that's why I'm here…" The bluenette gave a small smile causing Gajeel's heart to beat faster.

The young lord scratched the back of his head because this girl was making him nervous.

"Yeah,can you guess my name?" He smirked.

"Hmmm… you look an awful lot like Acnologia,so I'm going to go ahead and guess that you are Gajeel?"

"Yer right,short stuff. Guess you really are smart. I don't see the resemblance between me and that bastard though."

Levy growled at the male.

"My name is Levy."

"So,Levy do you mind telling me what exactly happened?"

"Your brother killed most of my people,and he asked me to marry him."

"He's a damn idiot." The young lord mumbled.

"Thank you for saving me." The princess smiled at him causing him to stand up. He had to get out of the room for a little bit. This woman made him feel weird,scales were starting to cover his arms. Being a dragon really wasn't easy….

"Yeah…sure." Was his gruff reply.

Levy's head was pounding and she felt weak.

"My head hurts so bad," she groaned.

"I will go get ya a nurse."

The princess closed her eyes,the pain was so intense. The feeling of nausea rose in the pit of her stomach.

"You're finally awake."

The bluenette opened her eye and saw a blond woman smiling at her.

"Yeah,but I feel horrible. My head is killing me,and I'm about to throw up."

"I will give you some medicine to help the nausea and your headache. Master Redfox has requested that you rest for at least three more days." The blond smiled.

"Where did he go?" Levy groaned as she drank the bitter liquid that Lucy had given her.

"He had some business to take care of. I am suppose to keep an eye on you until he gets back. Don't let his tough exterior fool you,the master does a lot of great things. He likes going every week to show children his magic. He tries to act tough,but he's really a softie."

The princess smiled. Thoughts of her townspeople entered her mind,she really hoped that some of them had survived. The dead bodies of women and children would probably haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Did anyone survive the attack?"

Lucy frowned and looked down at the floor.

"Only your father did. I'm really sorry Princess McGarden."

The sound of the princess crying broke Lucy's heart. This poor girl had been through so much and her father was only worried about selling her.

The blonde nurse gathered the broken princess in her arms,giving her the biggest hug she could offer.

Gajeel could smell her tears,and it was killing him. He knew it was time to give the money to Levy's father,so he could keep her for good. The princess would have a happy life here,and he would make sure everyone treated her with respect. Princess McGarden would more than likely become Lady Redfox soon enough. The way his body reacted around her told him that she was the one and that scared the shit out of him.

The only thing he had to find out was if she was strong enough to handle his dragon side. The beast within him scared most people,and the thought that she may not want to be with him because he was a beast made his heart shatter. What if the one he was meant to be with didn't want him back? What if she was so terrified of him that she could never look at him with those innocent brown eyes again?

Gajeel couldn't face the king after what happened. The young lord would have to find Pantherlily so he could pay for Levy. The fact he had to pay for her absolutely pissed him off,she wasn't a fucking inanimate object!

Being trapped inside his own mind was killing him. He needed to go get some fresh air and feel the wind beneath his wings.

"Hey,Gajeel." Pantherlily said casually to his best friend.

"Oi,Lil' I need you to do me a favor."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Give the king this money,so I can own Levy." The anger in his voice sent chills down Pantherlily's spine.

"Okay,if you need to go do anything I can watch over Levy for you."

"I'm going to go fly so I can make sure everything is going smoothly. I don't want to see any trespassers. I may have to cut their damn head off."

Levy sniffled as she ate a bowl of soup that Mira and Lucy had made her. The princess was beyond depressed once she had heard about her people. Despite all of that,the atmosphere in this castle was very welcoming and it actually comforted her. Lucy promised her she would love it here. The blond nurse also said once the bluenette got better she would take her to see Gajeel's library.

She felt so lonely though. The emptiness inside of her was so overwhelming. To find out that her friends had been brutally murdered,and she would never see them again was enough to tear her soul apart.

"I just want to be happy,is that really too much to ask?"

"No,it's not."

The male's voice startled her,and she looked up to see a tall,black exceed.

"The master only wants what is best for you. Acnologia and Gajeel are total opposites. He just paid your father,so you will be living here from now on."

Levy felt herself blush. That meant Gajeel planned on marrying her eventually,if everything worked out between them.

"You mean..he…"

"He wants to get to know you more. Lord Gajeel is usually a pretty cold and distant person,but his heart is very big. Whatever you do,don't hurt him." The exceed spoke softly as he watched Levy's expression. Her face was so red,Pantherlily found it amusing.

"I will take everything one day at a time. I promise,I won't hurt him."

"My name is Pantherlily. I am Gajeel's closest friend,and I know him way more than anyone else. He has had a very rough life,it sounds like both of you have. I do hope everything works out for you, Princess McGarden. I am truly sorry about what happened with Acnologia." The exceed bowed before Levy to show his respect.

Gajeel grumbled as he saw someone had been cutting down trees on his land. The intrude obviously had guts,guts he should cut out and feed to a pack of wolves.

The rain started to pour on the young lord. When lightning struck his iron scales,he roared so loud the earth shook below him. He had to land or this storm was going to kill him.

"Fuck,that hurt."

"This is going to hurt a lot worse!" A voice he didn't recognize shouted as he felt a sharp stab in his side.

One of his brother's peons had the audacity to stab him. Gajeel transformed back into a dragon and completely obliterated the man. His body parts were scattered everywhere from the sheer force of his power.

"Acnologia!" Gajeel roared loudly,hoping his brother could hear him. The dragon was ready to fight his brother,the dumb ass needed a wake up call.

"Don't you come near my castle! If you come near Levy,I will kill you!"

Levy woke up to the sound of grumbling,and she rolled over to see Gajeel slumped over in a chair. His breathing was very heavy and he had scales on his arms.

"Are you okay,Master Redfox?"

Gajeel stood up and let out a growl as the pain shot through his side.

Levy could see blooding pouring out of his side onto the floor and it worried her.

"Master Redfox,you are hurt."

"I will be fine." The dragon grunted as he held his side in agony.

Levy got out of the bed and ran to his side so she could examine his wound.

"Get back in the bed!" Gajeel yelled at the princess causing her to step back and almost fall over a table.

"You are too stubborn! Let me fix your wound, I can heal wounds! I can also find out what kind of enchantment was used on the weapon that stabbed you! Stupid,stubborn dragon!"

The young lord looked at Levy in shock,he wasn't expecting such an outburst. This girl sure had some attitude and he liked that. Maybe he should piss her off more often.

Levy grabbed his hand and moved it from his wound. The wound was very deep and it was turning purple which meant he had been stabbed with an enchantment of some sort.

The princess put her hand over his wound which caused Gajeel to groan in agony.

The bluenette grabbed Gajeel's shirt and lifted it over his head,which caused her to blush.

"I have to get a better look." She said turning away from his intense gaze.

Just when the dragon lord though his inner turmoil was over,this girl had to take his shirt off and put her hands on him.

'Fuck…'

"It looks like you were stabbed by a blood sage. They usually put enchantments on their weapons to poison their victims."

Levy kept her hand over his wound with her eyes closed ,trying to concentrate on what kind of enchantment was used. The enchantment appeared to be for use on dragons and would kill them within days if the poison stayed in their system.

"We have to treat your wound soon or you will die. I can cure you with one of my spells,it will take the poison out of your wound and you will feel a lot better."

"I didn't know you were a healer. Gihi…."

"I can also use solid script magic. My mother was a script mage and my father is a healer. I always found my dad being a healer as odd because he enjoys harming people both physically and mentally."

Gajeel could feel Levy's magic on his wound and it gave him goosebumps. Her healing powers made him relax and feel at peace,and he loved it. Princess McGarden was like an angel sent to wreck his life in the most wonderful way imaginable.

"You shouldn't feel any pain now." The princess smiled as she walked back over to the bed,but before she could lay down,she collapsed on the floor.

Gajeel knelt down beside her to make sure she was okay.

Levy looked up at him and put her hand on his cheek while giving him a faint smile,"I will be fine,I just took some of the poison so you wouldn't die. The poison is to kill dragons,it will make me pretty sick,though. You saved my life and this is the least that I can do."

"You idiot!" Gajeel roared.

"Foolish dragon." The princess said as she faded out of consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Master Redfox had his world turned upside down a month ago by a beautiful princess named,Levy McGarden. This wonderful woman had his heart in the palm of her hands and she would surely eventually crush it,causing him immense agony. But the dragon was willing to do whatever it takes to win this woman's heart. After she had took the poison out of his blood,she was sick for about ten days and they all didn't think she would make it. Gajeel had gotten called out of his castle due to the blood sages attacking a nearby village,causing death and destruction. Women,children,and men were all slain like a bunch of butchered animals. Gajeel knew it was his brother's doing,and he knew eventually there would be no other choice except to kill his only brother. No matter what Acnologia did,Gajeel still loved him and cared about him,they were twins after all.

When he had finally returned to the castle, Levy was doing a lot better,and she was awake. As soon as he walked into the infirmary,his heart started beating at a rapid pace and his palms got sweaty. Now,the lord had slept with a lot of women,but none of them had ever made him feel like this. He didn't know what to do,honestly. How would he win her heart and get her to marry him and actually be happy?They were getting married,but Gajeel didn't want her to just do it to get away from her father. The young lord wanted Levy to actually have feelings for him.

"Hey,Master Redfox."

Her sweet voice startled him from his inner turmoil.

"Ya can call me Gajeel,you know. You're royalty too." He smirked at her.

"I just wanted to be polite. I'm sorry if I made you angry."

She was way too sweet. Gajeel swore he would eventually get a cavity from being around her all of the time.

"Listen,I know all of this is probably sudden. You were attacked by my idiotic sibling and brought to my castle. Then I bought you from your father to marry me."

Gajeel could feel his face heating up from mentioning marriage. Why in the hell were scales forming on his arms? It was probably his nerves causing this. Yes,that had to be it,his nerves.

Levy's face was red too,and he couldn't help but to feel some relief seeing her turning red as well.

"I-….. It's okay. I just don't know where to go from here. I know I was born a princess and I have to marry a man who has a kingdom or I will be put to death because my father wants nothing to do with me. I know we are going to get married. I just hope you will treat me good. Please,Gajeel don't beat me,cheat on me,or hit me. I won't hesitate to leave and run far away if you do any of those things. I really want to get to know you more. I have heard so much about you and you seem so interesting."

Both of them quickly turned their heads away from each other.

"I would never do any of those things. If ya want to go back to yer father just tell me."

The young lord rubbed the back of his head to relieve some of his nervousness. He was just trying to see what her response would be. There was no way in hell he would let her go back to that man.

Levy could feel tears starting to fall down her cheeks.  
"I never want to see him again. I have so many scars from him abusing me. I have suffered trauma all of my life."

By the time Levy finished her sentence,she was bawling really hard. Her shoulders shook violently as she sobbed.

His dragon senses heightened everything. The smell of her tears and watching her be so broken lit a fire inside of him. If he could kill the king without getting arrested,he would. Having little control of the situation Gajeel sat on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

Levy soaked his chest in her tears. The comfort from being wrapped his arms calmed her down and she relaxed against him.

Gajeel inhaled her scent,it was so intoxicating. He gave her a gentle kiss on the head and got up off of the bed.

"Are ya feeling better? Do you have any poison still inside of you?"

"No,Lucy and Mira said I am doing a lot better and just needed to ask you which room I'm suppose to stay in."

The young lord felt his body go stiff. This meant she would be moving into his room,and that made him even more nervous.

"Ya will be moving into my room. That is the rules since we are to be wed soon."

"Okay…."

The princess could feel her hands getting all sweaty and sticky. She was nervous! Staying in his room meant she would probably be seeing him in his boxers!

"Is there more than one bed in your room?"

"I have a couch and a bed,that's it. You can sleep in the bed with me,I won't bite or anything…..at least not yet. Gihihi."

"You silly dragon."

Levy sighed. This was going to be fun.

Lucy had a rough week trying to get Levy better. She was so thankful the princess was able to survive. One thing she couldn't get over was how worried Gajeel was. The young lord never got that concerned over anyone. They were so cute! Lucy couldn't wait to watch their romance blossom. She was such a sap. The bluenette really was growing on her.

The blonde needed a stiff drink,so she decided to head on down to the bar to grab one

"So,how long do you think it will take them to have sex?" The brunette bartender asked Lucy.

"I give it maybe a month at the most." Lucy smirked at her friend.

Cana Alberona was one of Gajeel's maids and his only bartender,she could make the best cocktails in all of Adrilian. She had been the young master's drinking buddy since they were teens.

"Those Redfox brothers have a way with the ladies. I remember when we were younger I got so sloshed,I ended up having sex with Acnologia before he became evil."

"Oh my God,you had sex with Acnologia?!" Lucy exclaimed after spitting her drink all over the table.

"Some of the best sex I ever had. I never slept with Gajeel though,he is like my brother."

"I can't believe you slept with a man who has royal blood!"

"You are one to talk. What about you and Natsu? He is Gajeel's cousin,after all."

Lucy blushed.

"Well,we have had sex more than once,and he's pretty good."

"He's of royal blood….he just doesn't have his own kingdom because he chooses not to follow in his parent's foot steps."

"I really miss him."

"He is a vagabond. I'm sure he will be back,he likes hanging out with Gajeel whether he likes to admit it or not."

"They get so rowdy and violent when they are together. They both enjoy going out and causing destruction. I will never understand dragons."

Cana laughed at her friend's statement as she took a sip of vodka.

"They aren't humans,that's for sure. Speaking of dragons not being humans,aren't you kind of scared of the dangers?"

"It is worth the risks,I love Natsu. I know when a human gets with a dragon there are a few dangers,most of them come with childbirth since the child will be a dragon. If the mother is a mage then she will have a higher chance of surviving. I guess Levy and I have an advantage. Princess Levy will be expected to birth children because she is of royal blood and marrying a dragon lord. I am not expected to have children,but would love to one day. " Lucy continued sipping on her alcoholic beverage.

"Can you imagine Gajeel as a father? I mean,he's great with children,but having his own?"

"Master Gajeel will be a very protective father,he will also spoil his children. I hope Levy will be strict."

"I love how we are already talking about their future children and they aren't even really in love yet." The brunette let out a small laugh.

"I actually think the master is already in love. I have never seen him like this before. I am sure Natsu will agree."

"Stupid books! I only have two left. I need to go back and look in the rubble to see if I have any left."

Levy frowned at her dwindling book collection. Two books would not work for her,she would read both of them within two days!

"I can take you to the master's library,I'm sure he won't mind."

"Lucy! I am so glad to see you. I have been trying to get some things set up in my new room."

"The master already has you moving into his room,huh?" Lucy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her new friend.

"You need to hush! Just because I am staying in his room now,does not mean we will be doing anything!"

Lucy giggled at her friend's expression and her red face.

"Lord Redfox,your brother was spotted in Magnolia murdering innocent mages."

"Erza Scarlet,you must continue tracking my brother and his behaviors carefully. I do wonder if there is a way I can save him without having to kill him."

"My lord,he took the curse knowing the consequences,therefore he should be killed in cold blood."

"I am the King of this land and what I say goes!" Gajeel said viciously. "You are one of my best soldiers and I expect you to do just as I say. If you cannot do that,then you leave me no other choice. I will have to dismiss you. Do I make myself clear,Erza?"

"Yes,my lord. I will continue to keep track of Acnologia and see if he goes back to the black wizard who cursed his soul."

Gajeel was fuming over his brother killing innocent bystanders. It had been three years since Acnologia took the curse,so he wouldn't have to feel anymore pain and guilt.

He was hoping to find out when his brother would attack his castle to try and take Levy again. The brother's next war would be over a woman. It was time for him to form a relationship with the princess. Once she was his bride,his brother would hopefully back off.

When Gajeel walked into his library,he heard giggling. There was the girl in his thoughts laughing with Lucy and having fun. He smiled at the sight,she was like an angel and he was a demon. The way the sunlight danced across her porcelain skin sent chills down his spine.

"Master Redfox,I was just showing Levy all of the books you have. She lost pretty much all of her books from the attack and was upset."

Lucy bowed before the man to show her respect for his authority.

Levy stood up and gave him a small smile,he smirked in return.

"Sounds like ya two are havin' fun."

"Is everything okay?" The princess asked with concern in her voice.

"I honestly don't know." The dragon spoke with uncertainty as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What is happening?"

"Acnologia is on a big killing spree. Innocent people are dying every day now,and it leaves me no other choice. I may have to kill my own brother."

Lucy and Levy both frowned at the sadness in his voice.

 **xxxxx**

"Zeref,my dearest cousin"

"Acnologia,I have been waiting for you to return. I do hope it isn't about the curse. You are stuck with it, unless you want me to kill you with my bare hands."

"I would like to see you try. I'm here because I need a favor."

"What might that be?"

"I need you to die!" Acnologia yelled,suddenly throwing his cousin against the wall.

"You are making a huge mistake." Zeref smirked as he sent a bunch of black magic towards Acnologia,causing him to fly backwards.

Acnologia groaned as he watched his cousin approach him.

"Maybe I should kill you instead."

Zeref held a sword above Acnologia.

"I give up. Fuck this…. I need more power. Please,make me more powerful"

"Acnologia,I cannot do that."

"I want to be stronger than my brother!"

"Gajeel will always be stronger than you because you are weak willed."

"Fuck you,you are still a worthless piece of shit!"

"Such strong words. Now,Acnologia you must remember who cursed your soul and kept you from having a mental breakdown. You hurt your brother when you turned evil. You never did tell him why you chose to get cursed,did you?"

"I never told him because it makes me look like a fucking sap."

"Does he know that you still care about him?"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Acnologia roared as he jumped off the floor and wrapped his hand around Zeref's neck.

"You won't kill me. You can't because you will die as well. We are one,Acnologia. The curse will not completely numb your feelings,it is normal to still love your brother."

The young dragon let go of his cousin and roared as scales formed on his body,he kept trying to plot Gajeel's death,but he cared about his brother. There had to be a way to completely abolish his emotions. Sometimes,Acnologia regretted taking the curse,but he had no other choice. The evil dragon knew the only way to truly hurt his brother without murdering him was to harm Levy or take her away from him completely.

"I need to murder more!" The dragon started to laugh manically.

"Yes,Acnologia! If you go forth and murder more people,you will feel so much better! Let's go on a killing spree together."

 **xxxxxx**

The moonlight filled the room and illuminated the skin of the beautiful princess sleeping in his bed. Gajeel couldn't sleep. There was too much on his mind. Thoughts of his past and the night of his father's death haunted him.

He watched Levy's peaceful expression,she was so damn beautiful and she had no idea how much he needed her. Reaching over,he moved a strand of hair out of her face and he could see a small smile forming on her lips.

"Mmm,Gajeel aren't you going to sleep?"

The bluenette opened one of her eyes and looked at him.

"I can't,I keep dreaming about my brother. Nightmares of my past and all of this other shit."

"I'm sorry." Levy said in a whisper.

"It's not yer fault." The dragon's crimson eyes held so much emotion and Levy could feel her heart beat faster. This man made her feel so at ease and happy. The princess wasn't going to be easy to win though. She wanted him to prove he was really serious about her.

"I can hear you over there brooding while I'm trying to sleep. I have an important library date today with Lucy so I need to rest. From what I understand big,bad dragons need their sleep too."

"Psssh..I think small,sassy princesses need their sleep more than dragons do."

Levy threw a pillow at him and giggled as she started to fall back into a light sleep.

Master Redfox continued to watch over the princess. She wasn't scared of him. He really needed to transform and put her to the test. Sure,she has seen him in his dragon form,but she has never actually seen his transformation.

Would she run and never look back?

The young lord sighed as he walked over to the couch,which would be his new bed until they got to know each other a little more. Levy had made that decision and he respected it. The temptation to jump in bed with her and wrap his arm around her waist was still there though.

From here on out Gajeel Redfox would show Levy McGarden what it would mean to spend the rest of her life with a dragon. From his transformation to his mating ritual,he would show her everything,and he hoped she would stay by his side through it all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Trigger warning: There is a sexual assault in this chapter.**

Levy was having a great time at the library with Lucy. They giggled and read books to each other.

"You are amazing,Levy. I am so glad I met you."

Levy's face turned red from the compliment.

"You are pretty amazing too,Lu."

"I think I've found my best friend." Lucy smirked at the princess.

"Friends forever?" Levy asked,giving her friend a fist bump.

"Deal."

Pantherlily was walking the halls of the castle when he heard some ruckus outside the castle. He rushed outside to see what was going on. There was smoke and screaming.

There was Acnologia in his dragon form roaring. Pantherlily couldn't speak draconic so he had no idea what the damn dragon wanted. Gajeel was going to be so pissed.

Before Pantherlily could say anything he heard another roar and Gajeel was right by his side in his dragon form. The brothers were snarling at each other.

The roaring continued for a good five minutes between them before Acnologia transformed into his human form.

"My brother,why must you always be so angry?"

Gajeel transformed into his human form and landed a punch straight to his brother's jaw.

* * *

"What do you want?!" Gajeel snarled with venom in his voice.

"I just wanted to visit my brother."

"Bullshit. You are here to do something."

"Where is our dear princess?"

"None of yer fucking business." The dragon lord's body started to form iron scales and his eyes started to glow. Pantherlily could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"You better leave,Acnologia."

"Like you could kill me." Acnologia licked some blood off of his claw. The taste of human blood always satisfied him.

"Leave."

"You better watch your back,brother. You might want to watch your woman a little closer as well, I will take her from you. I deserve her,not you! You are too sappy to be a lord. I should kill you right here,but I won't. I would rather destroy everything you care about,ruin your land,your castle,and kill your villagers. I want to hurt you,Gajeel. I want to rip your heart out of your fucking chest and watch you gasp for air!"

Gajeel snarled as he lunged forward again. This time he knocked Acnologia into a tree.

He could smell Levy and Lucy getting closer and it worried him. This fucker had something up his sleeve.

The evil dragon grunted as blood ran down his face. He was jealous of his brother's brute strength. Everyone told him that because Gajeel was born minutes before him,he possessed more power.

Gajeel's crimson eyes watched his brother's every move. His heart hurt because his own flesh and blood wanted him dead. He had always loved his brother and when they were younger,they were inseparable. Then everything got fucked up and now here they are:arch enemies.

The evil dragon snarled as he got to his feet. He spotted Levy and raced towards her. Gajeel quickly intercepted his evil brother's plot.

Levy's brown eyes had so much fear in them that Gajeel could feel his anger rising even more.

"Get the fuck outta here!" The dragon lord snarled as he transformed back into a dragon. Acnologia joined him as they both roared at each other. Gajeel slashed his brother's side with his claws. The pain from his brother's roar hurt Gajeel even more. His resolve was slowly fading;the bond he has shared with his brother since they were mere cells could not be shattered from him.

Gajeel let out an ear splitting roar,letting the continent hear the dragon's sheer emotional pain.

Levy watched on in horror,and Gajeel started obliterating trees and continuing to scream as he attacked his brother again,this time grabbing his head with his claws. Acnologia roared in agony.

Levy listened in on their conversation,she was so glad she knew how to speak draconic.

"Gajeel." Levy whispered, feeling bad for him.

His crimson eyes landed on her,he held her gaze. She could tell he was shocked that she could understand him.

The dragon lord let go of his brother and backed away. The ground was soaking in Acnologia's blood,he was gravely injured,but he got up anyway and flew off.

The dragon lord had a few cuts on his side,but nothing was as bad as the emotional turmoil he felt. When he transformed back into a human,he just fell to the ground. Tears fell from his eyes.

"I can't fucking do this!" He yelled.

Levy could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Seeing such a strong man hurting was tough to watch.

"Gajeel- I'm so sorry." She said rushing to him,but he growled at her.

"Ya might want to back away. I ain't myself right now. I want you to leave me alone,Shorty, I'm no worth it. I will help ya pack your bags so ya can go live in your perfect world."

His words really hurt Levy. She turned around and ran far,far away.

"I hope you are happy,Master Redfox!" Lucy yelled at him.

"Fuck you." Was his only response as he stared down at the ground.

"I should just beat the fuck out of you right now." Pantherlily stated with anger. "You are just going to let her run off? Acnologia is going to find her and take her and you obviously don't fucking care! You are going to ruin your own future,Gajeel. Imagine Levy marrying your brother,imagine him beating her to a pulp,imagine her birthing his children and all of them ganging up on you to take your kingdom!"

The words Pantherlily spoke made Gajeel stand up.

"I don't need to hear your shit,Lil'." I'm not good enough fer someone as pure and beautiful as her. She's too kind,too smart,and too sweet to be tainted by someone like me.

"But what about your brother? Is she not too good for him? You need to stop drowning in self pity. I know you fucking hurt! I know you have had a rough life and I know that you have done a lot of terrible things in your past,Gajeel!"

"How am I suppose to tell her that I killed her best friend? That guy she always hung around with. I fucking murdered him in cold blood and then I roared at her and hit her with my tail! I-I couldn't kill her, though. I couldn't harm her anymore than that. That was when I knew..."

"When you knew what?" Lucy and Pantherlily asked in unison.

"She was the one I was destined to be with. I am going to fight destiny,though. I can't have her,I can't put her life in danger,and I can't give her the love that she deserves. I'm a beast. I was born a beast and I will always be one. Do ya really think she wants to have children that are like me? Do you really think she wants to give birth to fucking dragons? Do you know how hard that will be on her?!"

"Levy's a lot stronger than you think,she really cares about you. You saved her life and she just wants to get to know you. She knows all of the risks and she told me she doesn't mind them at all,but you want to fuck it all up,just like you always do. You would rather fuck a bunch of women with no remorse! Do you just want your kingdom to die off once you are gone? Acnologia can just take it over after you die, I guess. As the lord of this kingdom,you do have rules you are suppose to abide by,and one of those states you must have at least one heir."

"You can take my kingdom, Lil'."

"And what makes you think that I will be alive? Do I look like a dragon?"

Gajeel huffed as he punched a tree trunk.

He heard a blood curdling scream and he knew right then that someone had Levy.

"Levy!" Lucy screamed as she took off running in the direction of the scream.

"Guess you are just going to let her die. I'm going with Lucy and then we will take Levy somewhere far away where she can be safe."

The screams hurt Gajeel's ears. He could hear three men talking dirty to her and his blood started boiling. The beast inside was trying to get out,he needed her. The dragon lord roared as he transformed and took to the sky.

Levy laid on the ground with her dress torn to shreds. A man was on top of her kissing her neck,while the other two were holding knives.

The man on top of her was about to enter her when his blood splattered all over her. The two men's entrails scattered on the ground.

She opened her eyes,feeling sick because they injected her with something. All she could see was Gajeel in his dragon form feasting on one of the bodies. Levy was shocked to see him do such a thing.

"G-ajeel." She reached her hand towards him.

The dragon looked over at her and approached. Levy felt fear after witnessing him eating human meat. She couldn't move because her body was too relaxed from whatever those guys injected her with.

To her surprise Gajeel nuzzled her face,encouraging her to get up. His scales were cold and kind of tickled her skin. She rubbed his muzzle with her hand and he kept trying to encourage her.

"I can't get up,they poisoned me. If I don't get help soon...I will die,Gajeel. I already feel my life fading."

"I'm still really mad at you for what you said,but you aren't a bad guy. You should give yourself more credit."

She smiled at him as she went unconscious and the dragon let out a roar of anguish. The girl he tried to push away was dead,she was gone and there was nothing he could do.

Once out of his dragon form,he knelt by her broken body and held her close. Tears poured out of his eyes as he screamed to the heavens to give her back.

"No,Levy! I'm such a fucking dumb ass."

He put his nose in her azure locks and inhaled her wonderful scent as he continued to cry. When Pantherlily and Lucy tried to talk to him,he just ignored them and continued to cry and curse the heavens.

"She..." Lucy put her hands over her mouth and she felt tears welling up. Levy's body was slashed in a few places,her hair was crusted in blood. Levy McGarden was dead.

xxxx

The dragon lord shot up and jumped off of the couch. His body was covered in sweat and he had actually been crying. That was the worst fucking nightmare he has ever had in his life.

The dragon looked around the room,but Levy was gone and worry quickly settled into the pit of his stomach. He had to find her or something was going to happen.

"You're awake." The princess smiled at him as she sat her new books down on the bed.

Levy noticed the terrified look on his face and it looked like he had been crying.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned,putting her small hand on his broad shoulder.

"Did ya find any books ya wanted?" He asked trying to evade the question.

"You have a lot of really nice books. I would like to go into your library every day if you will let me."

The way her honey-brown eyes lit up while speaking about books made his heart flutter.

The two of them just stared at each other ,lost in the moment. Their eyes speaking what their mouths couldn't.

Levy fidgeted with her dress. The look in his eyes was something she had never seen before. When he started to approach her,she felt her palms start to sweat.

Strong arms held her in an embrace. His smell was intoxicating.

"Ahem."

"What in the hell do ya want,Lil'? " Gajeel growled while still holding Levy close to him.

"Don't ya ever wander off on your own. Ya got that princess? You are to have someone escort you at all times."

"But..."

"No buts. You are to have an escort at all times."

"Sorry for interrupting,but Levy's father has a few words to say before he leaves."

Levy felt tears form in her eyes at the sight of her father. What was he doing? That was the last person she wanted to see!

"My dear Levy. I see you have finally found a man. I am still so ashamed that you weren't born a boy. I do hope your first born is a boy so you won't have to deal with the pain I have felt on a daily basis since the day you were born."

Gajeel snarled at his statement.

" Why don't you leave my castle and never come back?"

Levy started to cry at her father's hurtful words.

"I would never treat my daughter the way you treat me. I never want to see you again! I hate you!" She screamed and pushed him out of the way as she ran down the hall to get away from everyone.

Gajeel lifted the king off the ground. "Ya might want to listen to yer daughter."

The man just started to laugh. "I used to kill dragons. My parents still kill you slithering beasts,I'm not scared . My daughter isn't worth anymore of my time,anyway. She will birth beasts and live the rest of her life as a wretched whore. My mother and father would vomit if they knew she was going to marry a beast like you."

Gajeel's body started to turn into iron scales as he choked the man.

"When those 'beasts' ask about their grandpa,I will be sure to tell them what a worthless piece of human trash you were." The dragon lord seethed.

Levy was still crying as she watched Gajeel choke her father.

"Do ya wanna see what kind of a beast I truly am? I can kill you with just one hit."

The king started to turn blue and he could feel his life draining out of him.

"I can shatter your soul and make you feel agonizing pain. I can obliterate your body into a million pieces."

A small hand touched Gajeel's arm.

"Please let him go,Gajeel. I don't want you to get arrested." Levy sniffled as she kept her small hand on his scales.

The young lord obeyed,and let the king fall to the ground.

"Leave and never come back." Were the last words Gajeel spoke to the king before walking off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A pink dragon flew through the sky,his scales had been scorched with flames from an enemy. He was in immense pain.

'I wonder what metal head is up to? I should probably try and make it to his castle before my injuries kill me.' The dragon thought to himself.

As he hovered above Mount Haru, a huge black dragon with blue markings was looking straight at him.

'Acnologia...'

Before he could react,the dragon took flight and headed straight for him. His evil cousin was ready to pick a fight.

The pink dragon roared at his cousin,telling him to back the fuck off.

Acnologia roared back at him,telling him to land so they could talk.

Both of them landed and changed into their human forms.

"Natsu,my dearest cousin." The evil dragon cracked his knuckles.

"What do you want,Acnologia?"

"You wouldn't happen be on the way to see my brother,would you?"

"That's none of your damn business."

"That is where you are wrong,little cousin."

Natsu lunged forward and punched his cousin in the lip. Acnologia snarled at him as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"There is no reason to play dirty,Natsu. I just want you to deliver a message for me. Tell Gajeel if he doesn't give me Levy there will be hell to be. I may just have to come retrieve her myself. If he doesn't listen to me,then your brother and I will attack with an army of Blood Sages."

"Gajeel isn't going to hand anything over to you without a fight. I think it is actually sad that I know your twin brother more than you do. He may be a pompous jerk sometimes,but he's a way better man than you will ever be." Natsu growled at his cousin.

Acnologia turned his back to Natsu as he started to transform back into a dragon.

Natsu watched him retreat and sighed to himself.

"Gajeel,what have you gotten yourself into this time?" An eery feeling settled into the pit of his stomach. He had to get to that castle and tell the iron dragon the message he was given.


End file.
